danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Box (Powder Game)
Boxes are square-shaped objects in Powder Game. They come in 10 sizes, which can be changed with the tool pen-s. Physics can go through them without burning the box.]] Boxes are vector objects that are physically only composed of four points. These points, the corners, are used for collision detection. Therefore, the sides of the boxes can go through walls and lighter elements with no effect. inside]] Boxes, when created, start out as a small point, then quickly stretch out to their normal shape. This makes them spin, and upon contact with the ground, they roll. As a result, even in the absence of other forces, boxes can end up far from their original position. They also bounce when dropped from high enough. Boxes are affected by, but cannot affect, most elements including wind. The only way they can affect the outside environment is by coming in contact with a lighter element, which causes them to fall apart and briefly produce fire. Boxes can also be destroyed by coming into contact with acid or by touching the level boundaries, but in these cases they simply fall apart and do not emit fire. Players and Fighters can kick Boxes around, however only on their vectors. When boxes fall apart and disassemble, each of it's four sides will slowly shrink until finally disappearing. During this time, each side behaves in much the same way as a one-dimensional box. Facts *Boxes are flammable. *Both Players and Fighters can "kick" boxes into the air. *Only 50 total boxes, fighters, players and balls can exist at a time. *Boxes can only be dragged from their corners, but not their sides. * Like Players and Fighters, Boxes can pass through elements if and only if approached from the bottom. Hacking Canislatrans made an upload called which features two unnaturally large boxes. These boxes were created by modifying the Powder Game get-set code. This can also be done with a cheat engine. Unfortunately, this upload cannot be opened due to download errors. Another upload showcasing the same effect, without download errors, is by GREENFLY. To create a large box without modifying the save code, simply have a large box touch a create square. However, this does require an original large box acquired through hacking. By editing a Get-Set code, it is possible to create boxes up to size 63. Strangely, box and create are classified as the same object by the Get-Set mechanism. If a box's size value is changed to 10, the Get-Set mechanism will interpret it as a Create instead. Large boxes could also be created by typing "ga=(box size)" into the browser console (without quotes) and clicking on the screen with box. This makes it possible to make boxes of any size, including fractional and negative. However, the game will crash after loading a fractional or negative sized box. * A size -1 box would be a 1x1 pixel. * Negative sized boxes would become a one-pixel thick line that bounces around like a sparkler. * A box size exceeding 63 will also crash the game when loaded. Below is a save code for size 30 and 20 boxes, with a size 9 box for comparison. Sparklers By putting a box in a hollow space inside of block too small for the box, the box will jump around rapidly. This is usually called a 'sparkler' and is fairly common in uploads for decoration. The most common sparkler is a pen-s 1 box in a pen-s 1 hole, however larger sparklers can be made, even using large boxes in the entire screen. Uses In drink machine uploads, boxes are commonly used to represent ice cubes. In gun uploads, flaming boxes are also sometimes used as ammunition. Flaming boxes are also frequently used in land mines. See also *Box kicking game *Box course *Multiple players - another hack in Powder Game. Category:Powder Game objects